gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Homie
Hallo! Hallo Homie, warum schreibst du nicht etwas auf deine Benutzerseite, damit wir dich ein bisschen besser kennenlernen können? Immerhin hast du ja jetzt schon viele Artikel neu geschaffen. Freundliche Grüße, --Montesilvano 10:26, 13. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Hallo! Ist vielleicht eine total blöde Frage aber wo kann man eine Benutzerseite erstellen? Bin halt neu hier und hab halt keinen Ahnung wie das geht.:D Liebe Grüsse Homie Homie 10:32, 13. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Schon ok. Du klickst oben rechts auf deinen Namen und bist sofort auf der Seite ;) oder, wenn du auf dieser Diskussionsseite bist, kannst du auch auf das rot-geschriebene "Benutzerseite" -rechts neben dem GTA-Wiki-Logo- klicken. Dann schreibst du einfach los ;) --Montesilvano 10:37, 13. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Ah super danke. :) Tipp Wenn du eine Antwort, bspweise auf einer Diskussionsseite, einschieben willst, damit sich die Seite übersichtlicher gestaltet, musst du ":" (ohne Anführungszeichen) vor deinen neuen Text stellen. Außerdem solltest du deine Beiträge immer signieren 4x "~" (ohne Anführungszeichen). Wenn du noch Fragen hast, stell die bei mir auf der Diskussionsseite (hier klicken). Für ein neues Thema musst du die Themenüberschrift in " Themenname " (ohne Anführungszeichen) setzen :) so, meld dich, wenn du Fragen oder so hast. Liebe Grüße, Montesilvano 11:36, 13. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Tipp #2 Wenn du einen Artikel schreibst, achte auf Kommasetzung, richtige Grammatik und verlinke "Name" nur 1x pro Text! :) danke für deine zahlreichen Artikelneuschaffungen. Gute Arbeit. Montesilvano 00:47, 15. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe noch ne Frage: Wenn man ein Bild in einen Artikl einfügen will, muss man doch unter Werkzeuge "Hochladen" anklicken oder? Das geht bei mir nicht, ich meine diesen Button gibt es nicht mehr. Was ist da los? Homie 19:02, 31. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Nein, du musst nur auf "Hochladen" gehen, wenn du ein Bild oder eine Audiodatei hochladen willst, die noch nicht im Wiki existiert. Ist ein Bild, das du in einen Artikel einfügen willst, bereits in der Wiki-Dateiliste vorhanden, musst du nur den Dateinamen kopieren und so oder ähnlich in den jeweiligen Artikel einfügen: thumb|Sentinel, Saint Mark's. :PS: Den "Hochladen"-Kopf gibt es bei mir noch... Zaibatsu 19:38, 31. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe das Bild jetzt hochgeladen, aber wie kann ich es in einen Artikel einfügen? 62.167.74.167 08:31, 1. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Vergiss das Unterschreiben nicht (~~~~)! Aber zum Thema: Mach es so, wie ich es oben schon beschrieben habe: thumb|Bildbeschreibung. Und diese Zeile dann im Artikel dahin pflanzen, wo du das Bild hin haben willst. Zaibatsu 20:59, 31. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Ok werd's machen. Aber noch eine Frage, "thumb" ist das z.B jpg oder gif usw.? 62.167.74.167 08:32, 1. Feb. 2008 (UTC) thumb|Drive-by, Idlewood :Nein, "thumb" stellt nur eine Thumbnail-Fassung des Bildes dar, also eine verkleinerte Version. Das rechts positionierte Bild ist mit thumb. JPG, PNG, GIF usw. sind nur die Dateitypen. Vorzugsweise sollte mit PNG oder ähnlichen Formaten gearbeitet werden, da PNG verlustfrei ist. Zaibatsu 13:38, 1. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Signieren der Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten Hallo, bitte sei doch so lieb, und unterschreibe in Zukunft die Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten! Dazu kannst du einfach den 'Bild:Signatur.png'-Knopf in der Aktionsleiste über dem Textfenster drücken, oder du schreibst einfach ´~~~~ oder --~~~~ in das Textfeld. Diese Befehle werden automatisch zu einer Unterschrift umgewandelt. Hier ist übrigens die Seite, auf der du deinen nicht-signierten Beitrag (in diesem Fall 2) hinterlassen hast Diskussion:Faking it. Liebe Grüße. --Benutzer:Montesilvano 18:52, 20. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Hi! Ich habe noch en Frage: Ich will abstimmen, um Montesilvano meine Stimme zu geben, aber ich kann nirgendwo meine Stimme geben. Warscheinlich ist es eine voll blöde Frage aber trotzdem ich weiss nicht wo ich hin muss. :( Homie 15:50, 24. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Nein, dass ist keine dumme Frage, denn immerhin gibt es keine dummen Fragen, sondern nur dumme Antworten. Eine Frage ist nur ein bisschen blöd, wenn sie vorher schon 100mal gestellt worden ist, aber das ist hier ja nicht der Fall :) also, hier ist sofort der Link, auf den du klicken musst, um ins richtige Bearbeitungsfenster für die Abstimmung zu kommen. Dort fügst du entweder oder , sowie eine kurze -freiwillige- Begründung unter den letzten Kommentar. hier der Link. Freundlichste Grüße, MontesilvanoDiskussion 14:38, 24. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Ah vielen Dank. :) Homie 15:53, 24. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Hab ich doch gerne gemacht :) schönen Abend wünsche ich noch, und danke für deine Pro-Stimme bei der Abstimmung. Liebe Grüße, MontesilvanoDiskussion 16:02, 24. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Herzlichen Glückwunsch Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Homie! Zaibatsu 19:27, 23. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Danke danke! :) Ich hatte eig. schon am 3. März Geb. aber hab es hier vergessen zu ändern. xD Trotzdem Danke! =D --Homie 19:33, 23. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Fernsehen In CSI: Miami und Dr. House könnte ich mich auch reinsetzen =) Law & Order ist auch stark. Zaibatsu 19:17, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Cool, ein weiterer Fan von Krimi Serien ist geboren. ^^ Law & Order find ich auch gut, ist jedoch schade, das es nicht mehr so viel kommt. Navy CIS ist auch cool. Die beiden werd ich auch noch einfügen. Homie 19:55, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :In der Schweiz vielleicht nicht, aber in Deutschland jeden Dienstag um 23.15 Uhr auf RTL :) Zaibatsu 20:21, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Ich selbst habe jeden deutschen Sender. (ARD, ZDF, RTL, RTL2, Sat1, Prosieben, die Rundfunksender usw.) Aber ich habe keine Lust am Abend um 23.15 Uhr dort einzuschalten. CSI und die anderen kommen immer um 20.15 oder nach neun Uhr. Homie 10:46, 24. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, so ist das hier auch. 20.15 Uhr CSI: Miami, 21.15 Uhr Dr. House, 22.15 Uhr Monk und 23.10 Uhr Law & Order. Zaibatsu 14:16, 24. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Anfrage Ich würde dich gerne zum Administrator ernennen, damit es neben mir noch jemanden gibt mit erweiterten Rechten und Pflichten. Ich denke, eine Abstimmung ist nicht nötig. Gib mir eine kurze Rückmeldung, ob du Administrator werden willst. Zaibatsu 19:13, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe dir eigtl. eine Nachricht geschickt, aber ich habe das Gefühl das du die nicht bekommen hast. Jedenfalls würde ich sehr gerne Administrator werden. :) :Doch, ich habe sie bekommen, aber ich hatte in den letzten fünf Tagen keinerlei Chance, an einen PC zu kommen. Dann beglückwünsche ich dich schon mal zum frisch gebackenen Administrator. Zaibatsu 21:32, 12. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ach vielen vielen lieben Dank! =D Ich wollte ja schon immer einer werden. ^^ Ich verspreche euch, das ich alle meine Aufgaben gewissenhaft erfüllen werde. :) Homie 11:17, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Das freut mich zu hören. Ich habe soeben deine Rechte erweitert. Zaibatsu 13:43, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ja, hab es soeben auch gerade bemerkt das es neue Buttons usw. bei mir gibt. ^^ Danke nochmals. Homie 13:53, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Urlaub So, ich werde morgen in meinen Italien-Urlaub gehen. Bin ca. eine Woche weg. Also entweder bis nächsten Sonntag oder Montag. ;) So dann verabschiede ich mich für eine zeitlang und ich hoffe, ihr vermisst mich. ^^ Also bis einer Woche! =D Homie 20:04, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Bis dann und viel Spaß! Zaibatsu 20:58, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) So bin von meinem Urlaub zurück. War schön. ^^ Kann jetzt ohne gehindert zu werden, hier weiterarbeiten. :) Homie 16:51, 5. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Das ist schön :-) Zaibatsu 17:00, 5. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Bild Was? Zaibatsu 11:30, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) thumb :Das alte Schild von der Vice City Hafenbehörde wird nicht angezeigt. Statt dem Schild kommt so ein Fast-Food Schild. Ich dachte, das Bild gäbe es nicht mehr, da das erste Bild Cheesy.... und das eigtenliche "Vice-City-Port-Authority-Schild, VC.PNG" heisst. Ich versuchs so gut wie möglich zu erklären. Das VC Authority Schild ist das genau gleiche Bild, das angezeigt wird. Homie 11:35, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Ja, ich erinnere mich. Ich habe es, glaube ich, damals aus Versehen überschrieben... Ich versuche, ein neues aufzutreiben. Zaibatsu 11:46, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, mach das. :) Homie 11:47, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Vorlage :Hay du ich habe 2 Artikel über die wohnungen geschrieben und habe unter die Artikel jeweils : : geschrieben damit es so eine übersicht gibt. aber dort steht immer nur Vorlage:Speicherhäuser GTA IV. was hab ich falsch gemacht ?Gta psp player 17:35, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ich weiss leider nicht, wie man Vorlagen erstellt, da ich bisher noch keine erstellt habe. Darum kann ich auch nicht sagen wieso es nicht geht. Tut mir leid. Stell die Frage am besten Zaibatsu, der hat mehr Erfahrung in der Wiki. ;) Homie 18:21, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) http://de.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Neuer_Standard-Skin sieh dir das mal an, ich glaube das hat hier nichts zu suchen^^ Kannst du mir mal detaliert sagen wo/wie man zurücksetzst, dann muss ich euch nicht immer belässtigen :) Ich binnns 12:46, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Klar. Wenn du auf Letzte Änderungen gehts, und dann eine Seite entdeckst, die gerade bearbeitet wurde, drückst du einfach mal auf Unterschied. Oben rechts steht die version, Datum etc. und auch rückgängig machen. Drück einfach da drauf und dann noch speichern. Dann ist alles wieder normal. ;) Homie 18:33, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Sperrung Kann es sein, dass du den falschen Benutzer gesperrt hast? Mike-GTA hat Vandalismus betrieben, die IP (194.114.62.70) hat die Bearbeitungen wieder rückgängig gemacht. Zaibatsu 18:29, 3. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Oh, scheisse das tut mir leid. Ich dachte eben, dass ein mit einem Namen angemeldeter Benutzer selten Vandalismus begehen würde. Naja, kann man das i-wie rückgängig machen? Homie 19:37, 3. Dez. 2008 (UTC) vcs hay ich wollt dich nur noch mal fragen ob dein freund mit der pspversion zufrieden ist ? schöne grüße :-) Gta psp player 17:00, 14. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Uh, ja, ganz vergessen zu sagen. ^^ Er sagte es macht einen sehr zufriedenden Eindruck, er werde die PS2-Version nicht kaufen. Ich werde wahrscheinlich übermorgen bei ihm mal die PSP-Version spielen, mal schauen, wie die so ist. Und danke für die Tipps. =) Homie 17:03, 14. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Corquette (IV) hay homie, mir ist ein fataler fehler unterlaufen, ^^ also der richtige artikel ist Coquette, und irgendwie hab ich ma Corquette (IV) geschrieben, sry war glaub ich ma auf "gewünschte seiten". vielleicht könntest du das löschen ? thx Gta psp player 18:42, 15. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Der richtige Artikel ist immer der Name des Fahrzeugs und dann die Abkürzung des GTAs (z.B. „Sultan (SA)“) Coquette wird automatisch an Coquette (IV) weiter geleitet. Also macht das nichts. ;) Homie 19:56, 15. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ähm homie xD in dem einen artikel ist ein R das nicht hingehört ^^ CORQUETTE statt COQUETTE ... ich wollte also fragen ob du : Corquette (IV) : löschen kannst ^^Gta psp player 20:01, 15. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Oh achso xD Das hab ich voll nicht gesehen. Ja werds ändern. Homie 20:02, 15. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ok genau der fehler is mir auch unterlaufen mit dem r habs nicht geshen xD aber dankeGta psp player 20:06, 15. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Neuer Administrator Hallo Homie, Gta psp player hat mich darauf angesprochen, dass er an einem Administrator-Posten interessiert wäre. Da ich die Entscheidung nicht für mich alleine treffen möchte und du der letzte aktive Administrator bist (abgesehen von mir), frage ich dich jetzt über deine Meinung. Du kannst entweder öffentlich antworten oder mich anderweitig kontaktieren (du weißt ja, wie). Liebe Grüße Zaibatsu 19:11, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich wäre damit einverstanden, dass Gta psp player ein Administrator wird. Ich finde, er arbeitet sehr gut und macht auch sonst keine, ich sag's mal so, „Fehler“ beim Artikel schreiben oder bearbeiten. Er macht mir auch sonst einen sehr guten Eindruck. Also ich wäre dafür. =) Homie 19:15, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Okay, danke für deine Meinung. :Dann ernenne ich hiermit Gta psp player zum neuesten Administrator des deutschen Grand-Theft-Auto-Wiki. :Zaibatsu 19:20, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Computer-Problem Hallo Zaibatsu und Gta psp player! Ich werde diese Woche nicht so sehr aktiv sein, wie jetzt bzw. vorher, da mein Computer ein wenig verrückt spielt. Ich werde aber vom Computer meines Vaters an der Wiki arbeiten. Da aber mein Vater auch an diesen Computer muss, kann ich nicht immer hier sein. ;) Ich hoffe das das Computer-Problem schnell gelöst werden kann und das ich somit hier wieder fast jeden Tag weiterarbeiten kann. Liebe Grüsse Homie 10:59, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) alles klar. dieses problem hatte ich auch mal ^^ Gta psp player 16:27, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Lustig, das Problem konnte gelöst werden. ^^ Da war irgendso ein scheiss Virus der mein PC langsamer machte, ich konnte ihn aber durch gute Tipps eine PC-Forums per Malware-Programm endgültig löschen. =) Naja jetzt läuft wieder alles reibungslos. Kann also hier wieder normal arbeiten. Homie 17:55, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) aso.klasse:-) p.s: ist das der kasten den ich von montesilviano heute geändert habe bei dir am anfang wie bei mir ? gabs den etwa schon vorher ? naja lg Gta psp player 18:06, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ja, den gabs schon vorher. Aber ich vergass immer ihn bei mir auch einzufügen, als du ihn aber bei dir einfügtest, kam es mir wieder in den Sinn. ^^ Homie 18:10, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Sperrung Guten Abend, Homie. Kurze Frage, wie verfährst du bei Sperrungen wegen Vandalismus? Habe jetzt eine IP für 3 Tage gesperrt und wollte wissen, wie lange du normalerweise sperrst. Schönen Abend noch, MontesilvanoDiskussion 20:05, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Naja, ist unterschiedlich. ^^ Normalerweise sperre ich Benutzer wegen Vandalismus 1 Woche, aber wenn es grosser oder sogar extremer Vandalismus ist (also ganze Abschnitte weg oder so), könnte da ein Monat oder mehr drin sein. ;) Homie 20:33, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Danke Homie! YO Dabnke das du Fensterputzeraufzüge nach bearbeitet hast. Ich bin neu hier und muss mich erstmals mit der steuerung vertraut machen! Nikobellic95 17:58, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Keine Ursache, achte einfach darauf, dass du nicht auf Artikeln unterschreibst. Auf Diskussionsseiten musst du ja unterschreiben, aber sonst nicht. ;) Homie 18:13, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Grundsatzdiskussion Guten Abend, bitte beteilige dich an meiner Grundsatzdiskussion. Liebe Grüße, MontesilvanoDiskussion 23:20, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC). Waffenhandel Der Artikel ist dir sehr gut gelungen. Großes Lob! Zaibatsu 18:03, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Vielen Dank! Mir tun die Finger jetzt noch weh. ^^ Ich musste viele andere Informationsquellen beziehen, um überhaupt einen anständigen Artikel zu machen. Manche Dinge hatte ich völlig vergessen (z.B. Phil Cassidy in III und LCS). ;) naja ist ja alles Gut gegangen. :) Danke nochmals. =) Homie 18:06, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Gewinnspiel-Entwurf Lies dir bitte diese beiden Seiten einmal durch: GTA-Wiki:Gewinnspiel und Diskussion:GTA-Wiki:Gewinnspiel. Zaibatsu 19:16, 24. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Bilder Ich kann dir sagen, wie ich an diese Bilder komme: Zuerst mache ich mit dem Fotoapparat ein Bild des Gegenstandes, danach bearbeite ich diese Bild mit dem Windows Paint-Programm. Dort lösche ich dann alles weg, bis auf den Gegenstand, den ich im Bild haben will. Ich nenne diesen Vorgang "ausschneiden" - Jedoch ist diese Prozedur oft sehr mühselig, aber ich habe schon Übung darin. Grüße, Floki! Floki 93 05:32, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Gut, danke. :) Ich werde es vielleicht auch mal probieren. Danke für den Tipp. :) Homie 08:33, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Neues Logo Bitte beteile dich an der Diskussion: Forum:Neues Logo. danke im voraus und liebe grüße :)Gta psp player Diskussion 10:53, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Hallo Wie lösche ich eine fälschlicherweise neu erstellte Seite wieder? Danke und Gruss --Suizul 05:18, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Hallo, nun, leider könne nur Administratoren Artikel bzw. Seiten löschen. Du kannst mir sagen welche ich löschen soll. ;) Homie 15:49, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) http://de.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Fahrzeuglisten Dank dir --Suizul 23:42, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Keine Ursache. :) Homie 13:30, 21. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Du hast versehentlich die Seite http://de.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Fahrzeuge gelöscht. Die falsch erstellte Seite /Fahrzeuglisten verlinkt nun aber diese. Sorry für die Umstände ;) --Suizul 09:42, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Es verwirrt mich jetzt ein wenig, wie heisst die Seite, die gelöscht werden soll? ^^ Homie 11:08, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) CJs Hand Die auf dem Bild abgebildete Hand gehört CJ... zumindest fast. Die weiße Hautfarbe entspringt einer Texturveränderung durch Benutzer. Meiner Meinung nach ist das rassistisch, aus einem Schwarzen einen Weißen zu machen. Aus Claude und Tommy hatte man zuvor auch keine Schwarzen gemacht. Zaibatsu 18:15, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ja, ich finde dies auch sehr rassistisch. Trotz allem gibt es ziemlich viele Modifikationen, die CJ zu einem Weissen machen.. Homie 18:17, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) restaurant schon aufgefallen Restaurant (Rodeo) Tommy Vercetti III 14:50, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ja, ich hab ihn gelöscht. Ich schaue sowieso jede neu erstellten Artikel an.. ;) Homie 15:37, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) RE: Dein Problem Danke mann ist das überhaupt richtig wenn ich das hier reinschreibe? GigantJulien 15:19, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wollte ich eig auch hab ich wohl falsch gelesen weil da neue Beitrag stand... Egal tut mir leid kommt nicht wieder vor--MikeTorenoFan 19:18, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Mach dir nichts draus, ist ja aucht nichts schlimmes. :) Homie 19:19, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) Kanste mir den sagen wie man ein neues Thema eröffnet? --MikeTorenoFan 19:21, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ehm, mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass ich es selbst nicht weiss. ^^ Hm, komisch, tut mir Leid aber ich komm gerade selbst nicht drauf. Frag mal Zaibatsu.. ^^ verdammt, wieso weiss ich das jetzt nicht... Homie 19:27, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) Dann werd ich mich mal ümhören^^ --MikeTorenoFan 19:29, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Tu das, tu das.. xD Homie 19:30, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) Neue Seite erstellen Hallo, ich bin hier ja neu und schon hab ich eine Frage. Ich hab ein neuen Artikel erstellt Jamieson Gorge Bridge und ich würde gerne wissen, wie ich unter dieser Leiste "Brücken in San Andreas" Jamieson Gorge Bridge einfüge. CJ Boy 18:24, 05. Juni 2009 (UTC) :Guten Abend, Nun, dies nennt man hier „Vorlage“ und man fügt sie ein, indem man in den jeweiigen Artikel schreibt. ;) Eine kleine Frage am Rande: Bist du zufällig der CJ Boy aus GTA-Action? Homie 17:16, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, ja. Ich kam schon öfters hier drauf, und da dachte ich mir, ob ich mich mal anmelde. Hoffe das ist kein Problem oder so. Bist du auch dort angemeldet? Und unter welchen Namen? CJ Boy 17:03, 09. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Problem im Coach-Artikel Hallo, wenn man im Artikel über den Coach (SA) den Link zum Vorbild des Fahrzeugs anklickt, meldet Firefox einem, dass die Seite, die man besuchen möchte, attackiert. Das sollte dringend geklärt werden! --217.5.205.2 14:20, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) (bald mit Benutzernamen) Du meinst wohl eher den Artikel über den [[Bus (SA)|'Bus' (SA)]]. Tommy Vercetti III 14:27, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Sperrungen Hab gerade gesehen, dass ziemlich viele Benutzer (vorallem IPs) wegen Vandalismus gesperrt werden. Was genau sind die Kriterien um als Vandalist eingestuft zu werden? mfg Thekokss 19:49, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Die meisten Vandalismus-Benutzer entfernen mehrere Sätze oder gar Abschnitte. Machmal ersetzen sie auch Dinge (z.B. Fundorte von einem bestimmten Fahrzeug) und setzen sie durch ihre eigenen, ich sag's mal so, „Vorstellungen“ ein. ;) Homie 19:51, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :: Ok, danke...:)...xD Thekokss 19:53, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe gerade gemerkt, dass meine ganze Benutzerseite gelöscht wurde, aber dann wieder rückgängig gemacht worden ist. Kann man das nicht sichern. Ich meine z.B. das nur derjenige dem die Benutzerseite gehört und Administratoren sie ändern können. 17:29, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Natürlich. Ich werde sie schützen. ;) Homie 15:43, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) WOW. Hey hast du echt 100% bei LCS und das zweimal ^^ ich wollte nur mal meinen respekt ausprechen. hut ab. ich hab grad mal 84 ^^. ah und bei VCS fehlt mir ein Monsterstunts für die 100%. der 9te in der liste. der tipp ist zu oberflächlich. mein wagen hebt nicht mehr als 5 meter ab. naja vlt haste nen tipp. bis danne Gta psp player Diskussion 17:39, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Hehe, ja. ^^ Ich muss aber zugeben, dass dies nicht leicht war. Vor allem bei LCS hatte ich unheimlich Mühe. Zum Monsterstunt, nun, ich sehe erst morgen mal nach. ;) Ich habe VCS das letzte Mal ca. vor einem Jahr durchgespielt, daher weiss ich nicht mehr ganz, wie ich's gemacht habe. ;) Homie 18:28, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Telefonnummern Thx das du die Nummern meiner Seite erweitert hast! LG Derte 11:28, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Du meinst die Telefonnummern? Das war nicht ich, das war Zaibatsu. ;) Ihm gilt der Dank. Homie 13:36, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hey ^^ Ha, ich sehe du nimmst ebenfalls meinen "Micheal-Jackson-zwei-mal-linien-kasten". ^^. nja er war schon ein großartiger Künstler.wieso bistn eig nicht mehr on ?. übrigens dieser beschissenen Monsterstunt will einfach nicht klappen -.- wahhhh. es hat einfach keinen sinn, ich bnin sogar schon 50 meter weit gekommen, aber nein "monsterstunt fehlgeschlagen" oder es kommt keine schrift. bis dann ne. hauste.Gta psp player Diskussion 20:50, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ja, ich weiss, ich bin nicht viel im msn. ^^ Ich habe entweder selten Zeit oder habe es einfach vergessen. Aber ich versuche, mehr im msn zu sein. ;) Und zum Monsterstunt: Wenn du ja, wie du gesagt hast, 50m weit kommst aber er ist trotzallem fehlgeschlagen, dann musst du einfach aufpassen, das du nicht vom Motorrad hinunterfällst. Wenn das alles nichts nützt, kannst du dir ja von einem Kumpel oder so helfen lassen. Ich hatte auch Mühe mit dem.. Homie 07:30, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) @gta psp player: Von welchem Monsterstunt redest du (in welchem GTA?). Vielleicht kann ich ja helfen ;) Admin Hey Homie ich hätt da mal eine Frage! Wie wird man hier überhaupt Admin? LG Derte 18:42, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Wollt ihr etwa alle Admins werden? Homie 09:17, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich glaub das will jeder werden! Nur ich will überhaupt erst mal wissen wie man es werden könnte! LG Derte 10:05, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Nun, wie die genauen „Vorschriften“ sind, weiss ich nicht ganz. Da musst du Zaibatsu fragen. Er ernannte mich auch zum Admin und kennt die Sachen sicher. ;) Homie 10:19, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::Weil vl wenn ich mehr zeit habe will ich mich auch als Admin bewerben! Nur im Moment gehts sowieso nicht weil ich zuviel zu tun hab! LG Derte 14:33, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::erstmal brauchst du nicht zu warten um dich zu bewerben, was es in der form nicht gibt ^^.es gibt keinen bedarf. wir sind genung. wieso brauchst du amdin werden nur weil du iwie neu bist und meinst du musst es sein. iwie wolln alle grad amin werden. arbeite doch einfach für den anfang gaz normal mit und mit der zeit wird sich vlt mal was ergeben. aber du brauchst nicht iwo anders fragen wenn du das hier auch auf zaibatsus diskussionseiteseite gesagt bekommen hast,lg. Gta psp player Diskussion 15:20, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::Ja, wart einfach ab und arbeite mit. Da wird sich schon was ergeben. War bei mir und Marlon auch so. ;) Homie 15:37, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::::OK! Ich probier sowieso immer nützlich zu sein! LG Derte 16:04, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Urlaub Hallo Marlon, hallo Zaibatsu ^^ Ich werde morgen Abend in den Urlaub reisen. Es geht ins schweizerische Tessin. ^^ Ich werde also erst am Freitag Nachmittag/Abend wieder nach Hause kommen, heisst also, ich kann hier erst am Samstag wieder weiterarbeiten. Ich hoffe ihr vermisst mich.. :D Liebe Grüsse, speziell an Marlon :D, Homie ::^^ immer werd ich speziell gegrüßt :P Gta psp player Diskussion 11:56, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Sei doch froh. xD Ich kann dich auch ruhig wieder herausnehmen. =P Homie 12:00, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::neeeeeinn :D Gta psp player Diskussion 12:41, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) So, bin wieder aus den Ferien zurück. :) Homie 12:28, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Welcome Back--MikeTorenoFan 21:55, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Kategorieneinteilung Hi ich will einen Artikel zu Mikhael Faustins Mission "no love lost" erstellen. Wie sorge ich dafür,dass er in der Kategorie "gta-iv-missionen" aufgelistet wird? gruß jona1991 hallo ich habe so ne fage gibt es eigendlich bilder von den Tempel Drive Fameilies ??? :Die Temple Drive Families sind Ableger der Grove Street Families, sie sehen also genau gleich aus wie die normalen GSF-Mitglieder, die du rekrutieren kannst. ;) Homie 15:01, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Partner gesucht bei Wikia Gaming Hi, das Wikia Gaming sucht Partnerwikis und hat euch in die nähere Auswahl gesetzt. Wenn ihr Interesse an einer Parterschaft habt, dann schreibt einfach an einen Benutzer GTA SA FAN, der dieses für euch erledigt. Liebe Grüße das Wikia Gaming. 23.10.09, 19:29 Uhr Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Mod: Tist's Mod wo kann man Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Mod: Tist's Mod spielen ich weis das es onlien´s aber wo ist es :Keine Ahnung. Ich würde an deiner Stelle mal googeln. ;) Findest sicher ein paar Infos über das. Homie 17:58, 3. Nov. 2009 (UTC)